Cohesión
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: ¿Piensan que los concursos de arte son cosa simple? Aquí el punto está en ganar o perder. Tener un estilo es cosa de cada artista, pero en una competición eso del estilo o del gusto del artista es lo de menos. Impacto, eso es lo que se necesita en ocasiones como esta. Y no hay nada que impacte tanto como la imagen del caos en su máxima expresión.


**Buenas noches, traigo aquí este oneshot que vendría a ser la segunda parte de "El arte del éxtasis". La primera ha sido Efigie, y con esta tengo dos de tres historias que publicaría por separado (ya que el punto de relación es mínimo, no es necesario haber leído la anterior para leer esta). Este si entra bajo el Rating "M", solo por si acaso. **

**Cohesión**

_"__El arte es un combate; en el arte es necesario jugarse hasta la piel"_

_Jean François Millet_

¿Piensan que los concursos de arte son cosa simple? Aquí el punto está en ganar o perder. Tener un estilo es cosa de cada artista, pero en una competición eso del estilo o del gusto del artista es lo de menos. Impacto, eso es lo que se necesita en ocasiones como esta. Y no hay nada que impacte tanto como la imagen del caos en su máxima expresión.

— ¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver! ¡¿Quién va a unirse a un pintor cualquiera teniendo mi nivel de talento?!

— Ya es algo que se ha decidido, hemos hablado con Gazel para que venga mañana a primera hora y puedan trabajar en equipo.

— ¡Pues tendrán que hacerle trabajar solo! Yo siempre he trabajado por mi cuenta y eso no va a cambiar solo por un capricho del jefe.

— Pero…

— ¡Silencio! —Interrumpió con un enfado más que notorio antes de salir estrepitosamente— ¡Entonces se buscan a otro para esto!

Cerró la puerta con enfado causando un ligero temblor en la fina baldosa que cubría el piso de la habitación. Su representante le conocía, era imposible que alguien como él aceptara tranquilamente un cambio de planes así de brusco. Hitomiko se acercó al lienzo que él estaba trabajando antes que ella entrara en el lugar, la pintura era una extraña combinación de ojos, brazos y algunos felinos mal dibujados con un punto de distorsión en que costaba distinguir si realmente eran animales. El estilo abstracto de Nagumo era increíble, pero había algo que seguía sin estar bien en sus cuadros.

— Aún hay algo que falta… Si tan solo escuchara un poco los consejos de mi padre…

El padre de Hitomiko, Seijirou Kira, era uno de los más reconocidos críticos en el mundo del arte. Admirado por muchos, era famoso sobre todo por su especial instinto para encontrar_ diamantes en bruto_ y sacarlos a brillar con total lucidez. A diferencia de otros cazadores de talentos, Seijirou no buscaba en las galerías ni en las exposiciones, lo suyo era buscar en las calles a los talentos no reconocidos, y fue entonces que se encontró a Nagumo en el suelo de un parque público, pidiendo comida a cambio de dibujos y a punto de fallecer por inanición.

Le dio comida, le dio un techo, le dio ropa y… Un pincel.

En inicio parecía estar garabateando sin ningún patrón en particular, más cuando hubo pasado un tiempo razonable, esos dibujos tan extraños y al azar estaban tan detallados y coloridos que daba la sensación de pertenecer a un universo paralelo. Arte abstracto en estado puro. No había rescatado a un muerto de hambre cualquiera, este sujeto era especial y se notaba en la emoción que desbordaba cada vez que le tocaba pintar algún cuadro.

Los cuadros de Haruya se vendían bien entre los coleccionistas de ese estilo, pero los verdaderos expertos le atacaban con una cantidad exorbitante de críticas y quejas a la galería de arte "Kira". No es que ellos fueran prejuiciosos, Seijirou Kira estaba consciente de que los últimos dos artistas a quienes había llevado eran un tanto exagerados con su estilo, y por ello mismo llevaba varios meses sugiriendo que los dos trabajaran juntos.

Su otro prodigio era Suzuno Fuusuke, un chico al que había salvado de un problema que estaba teniendo con la policía. Se lo encontró frente a la escena de un crimen dibujando, levantando la cabeza de rato a rato para continuar con su trabajo. Llegaron los oficiales e inmediatamente le interrogaron, "estaba así cuando llegué, pero por favor no le muevan". Los oficiales estaban a punto de esposarlo cuando Seijirou Kira interrumpió, ¡soborno al rescate! ¿Quién osa decir que el dinero no puede resolverlo todo?

Suzuno aceptó unirse a los artistas de la galería con mucha calma luego de escuchar pacientemente la explicación de Kira, pero puso como condición que le dieran un lugar tranquilo para dedicarse a su arte sin interrupciones. Mirando los dibujos que tenía el albino en su libreta, inmediatamente Kira se dio cuenta que era arte realista de alta calidad, si vendía la libreta entera podría devolver el dinero del soborno sin mucho problema… o hasta pagar tres o cuatro sobornos más, dependiendo del precio de cada policía.

Ya con ambos artistas a su disposición, no era muy difícil sumar uno más uno y descubrir que ambos podrían tener un potencial de proporciones superiores si se aliaban. El mismo pensó que era un tanto ridículo al principio, pero luego de considerar las críticas de como los dibujos de Haruya "no reflejaban nada en especial ni tenían un sentido" y los de Fuusuke "solo copiaban la realidad, sin darle un toque artístico"

Más uno y menos uno, cero. Como se aliaran anularían los problemas del otro y podrían innovar con algo superior. Pero, allí siempre había un pero…

Esos dos se odiaban a muerte.

Nadie entendía por qué, pero había teorías sobre los motivos. Que se odiaban por su estilo de pintura, que no les gustaba el modo de ser del otro, que era por los colores de cabello, que era "sana competencia", la última teoría resultaba ser aceptada por la mayoría, aun así cualquier intento de preguntarles la razón culminaba en una mirada gélida o un insulto amenazante. El mismo Seijirou Kira en persona había intentado en vano conseguir explicaciones, y si bien se negaron con un poco menos de agresividad, la respuesta era siempre la misma.

— Simplemente no me agrada.

Si rendirse estuviera en su lista de opciones, muchos de los artistas que trabajaban allí no serían tan famosos ni habrían llegado tan lejos. Kira no estaba dispuesto a renunciar sin una pelea primero, se acercaba un concurso bastante prestigioso y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de ese calibre por el berrinche de esos dos niños de veintitantos años…

Por ello, tan pronto Hitomiko le notificó de la rotunda negativa por parte de ambos, Seijirou no esperó más e inmediatamente llamó a un conocido suyo para pedirle ayuda. Kageyama Reiji no era alguien que tuviera mucho sentido del tacto, mas sus métodos solían resultar efectivos casi siempre, así que cuando se le acababan las opciones, inmediatamente recurría a él para buscar opciones.

— Encerrarlos hasta que acaben, no queda más —fue la conclusión a la que llegó tras escuchar el conflicto—

— Pero eso es demasiado drástico, podrían haber represalias.

— Usted les paga el techo y la comida, ellos no pueden atacarle sin salir en desventaja, así que no se preocupe por eso.

— No me parece correcto que tenga que hacer algo así para conseguir que pinten juntos.

— El mundo del arte exige sacrificios, Seijirou. Puedes continuar teniéndole miedo a esos dos y dejándoles hacer lo que quieran u optar por aceptar mi idea, eso lo decides tú.

Aunque mantuviera su faceta de profesional en muchos casos, Kira le tenía un aprecio especial a todos los que trabajaban para él. Artistas, críticos y hasta los encargados de limpieza, todos los miembros de la galería eran una familia para él. Visto de ese modo, no podía castigar a sus dos _hijos adolescentes _encerrándoles solo por haberse comportado un poco rebeldes, estaban en esa edad…

Bueno, no estaban en esa edad, pero seguía pareciendo mala idea la de encerrarles. Levantó la mirada hacia el calendario de la pared, faltaban tres días para el concurso y el tiempo corría.

No había más opción.

oOo

— ¡Sácame de aquí, maldito viejo!

Burn golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, pero esta no parecía ceder en lo más mínimo y al final dejó de atacar cuando su puño derecho comenzó a sangrar. Siguió lanzando blasfemias a la puerta cerrada por los próximos quince minutos, durante los cuales no miró ni remotamente al chico que estaba en la misma habitación con él.

— Todo es tu culpa, ¡joder! ¡¿Qué es lo que ustedes tienen en la cabeza como reemplazo del cerebro?! ¡¿o es que se han dado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza mientras le chupabas las medias al dueño?!

— Cállate y comienza, ha dicho que nos dejaría salir en cuanto le entreguemos el lienzo ya terminado.

— ¡¿Y él como diablos se supone que va a saberlo si esta habitación está sellada?! Maldito desgraciado, pero esta vez no se va a salvar, tan pronto salga de aquí me encargaré de tirarme a su hija y al cadáver de su maldita madre…

— Burn, eso es desagradable, solo comienza de una vez.

— Grr…

Aun refunfuñando, Nagumo dio una vuelta por el salón y buscó algún objeto para forcejear la puerta. Encontró una segunda puerta que llevaba a un pequeño armario donde había algunos artículos de higiene guardados, intentó en vano recordar alguna de sus clases de química donde hablaron sobre los compuestos tóxicos en productos de limpieza que podían ser letales. Solo bajo circunstancias así consideraba que debió hacer caso a su padre e ingresar a la universidad… Pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, y su padre le había expulsado de su casa hacia tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba la zona donde esta se ubicaba.

Inhaló profundamente, exhaló y volteó para buscar su material de trabajo.

— He dividido el lienzo a la mitad —le explicó el albino sin despegar los ojos del lienzo—, tú dibujas en el lado izquierdo y yo en el derecho.

— ¿Me recuerdas desde cuando eres mi jefe? —Soltó con sarcasmo e irritación el de cabello rojo—, yo pintaré donde se me dé la maldita gana.

— Pinta donde quieras, mientras sigas en tu área.

Ignorar a Nagumo Haruya era una misión complicada, el chico era colérico y estallaba ante cualquier posible provocación —incluido el silencio, claro está—. Pero Suzuno permanecía estoico, pasando de largo ante las acciones y el extraño manejo del pincel que tenía su compañero.

Burn levantaba la mirada y observaba los dibujos de su compañero; si el pintaba hacia la derecha, él lo haría hacia la izquierda; si él utilizaba color azul, el usaría amarillo; si él dibujaba una línea prolija, el dibujaría un garabato. No le daría gusto al viejo de salirse con la suya, Burn JAMÁS iba a dejarle ganar.

— ¿A eso le llamas una pintura? —Nagumo comenzó a provocar a Suzuno con comentarios sarcásticos— Deberías volver a la facultad de arquitectura, maniático de las figuras geométricas.

— Al menos mis dibujos tienen forma.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Alterado, lanzó el pincel hacia donde pudo y se recogió las mangas preparándose para pelear, ignorando que al hacerlo había salpicado de pintura amarilla el lado de Suzuno—

— Ya lo has estropeado… —Gazel se dirigía al armario para buscar si había algo con que arreglar el problema, cuando una mano le tomó del hombro— Déjame en paz, que tengo cosas que hacer.

La presión contra su hombro se hizo más fuerte al punto de lastimarle un poco… Estaba molesto pero no quería meterse en ninguna ridícula pelea con alguien así, era fácil saber quién iba a ganar.

— No voy a soltarte hasta que me repitas lo que has dicho, maldito imbécil.

— Tus manchas parecen mugre antes que arte, ¿o deseas que lo repita de modo textual?

— Oh no, no es necesario —replicó con ironía mientras hacía un puño con su mano libre—, solo cuenta hasta tres.

— Tres.

E inmediatamente, Suzuno le lanzó un gancho directo al estómago. ¿Parecía ser un chico callado y tranquilo? Gazel llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo la realidad como para aprender a golpear, porque a diferencia de Nagumo, él no huyó de su casa por capricho sino por necesidad, porque cuando se defendió por primera vez de los abusos de su padre estuvo a punto de cometer un homicidio, y sabía que a partir de entonces solo podría sobrevivir siendo fuerte y estricto consigo mismo.

Por eso le desagradaba Nagumo, era igual de violento que su padre.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Burn cayó directamente sobre el lienzo, el cual terminó en el suelo con él encima—.

— Yo en tu lugar me iría de aquí, ¿no tienes ni un mínimo de delicadeza con los materiales y crees ser capaz de hacer algo decente?

— ¡Púdrete, maldito chico listo! ¡Al menos no soy una maldita estatua que no se mueve a menos que se la cargue encima! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Sin tomar en cuenta las amenazas del otro, Gazel buscó en el armario algún limpiador de pintura, cogió una botella y un trapo para limpiar, pero tan pronto se acercó al lienzo, Burn le cogió del brazo para colocarse sobre él con un movimiento brusco.

— Suéltame.

— Te voy a limpiar tu estúpida boca para ver si así se te quita lo engreído.

— Tócame un solo cabello y no respondo por las consecuencias.

Incentivado por su propio fastidio y las fanfarronerías del otro, a Nagumo se le ocurrió una excelente idea para vengarse por las ofensas y por el golpe recibido. Lo tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo y utilizó uno de sus brazos para cogerle un mechón de su cabellera platinada…

— ¿Un solo pelo?

Fue lo que dijo mientras arrancaba las hebras de cabello con toda su fuerza, Suzuno emitió un pequeño grito por el dolor como por la molestia y posteriormente forcejeó intentando quitarse a Burn de encima. Este último, aprovechando que la pintura del lienzo aún se encontraba fresca, utilizó como pincel el pelo que aún mantenía entre sus dedos y recogió una cantidad mínima de pintura. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa macabra, estaba articulando un plan bastante elaborado en su cabeza y miraba a su víctima con descaro.

— Deja de mirarme así —pidió el de abajo, un poco molesto—, me da asco.

— El que da asco eres tú, pero no por mucho —con malicia dibujada en las facciones de su rostro, se acercó a la oreja de Gazel y bajó la voz—, te mostraré como se hace el arte de verdad, y no se parecerá en nada a ese dibujo tan estirado que hiciste en tu lado.

Con su brocha improvisada, Burn comenzó a trazar líneas curvadas alrededor del cuello y bajando un poco hacia el pecho, Suzuno hizo cuanto le fue posible para mantenerse impasible y no mostrar reacción, pero la sensación de la pintura cuando fina pincelada pasó cerca de su hombro fue suficiente para obligarle a proferir un gemido.

— ¡Ngh! —Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no mostrar debilidad ante el otro—.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de mi arte? —Preguntó el de encima con una sonrisa lasciva—, ¿siempre has sido tan sensible? ¿Dónde ha quedado tu orgullo, maldita rata?

— Cierra la… —sin dejarle terminar la oración, Nagumo extendió la pintura con suavidad hacia la zona sensible que había encontrado— ¡Ah…!

— Deja de hablar, los lienzos no hacen sonidos tan obscenos cuando les pintas encima…

Aprovechando la situación del albino, Nagumo dejó los cabellos a un lado y quiso desvestirle, pero en su momento de distracción, Suzuno le atacó mordiendo su cuello con fuerza hasta dejarle una herida, solo pudo reaccionar lanzándose hacia atrás, a lo cual el otro se lanzó con violencia para volver a morderle, esta vez en el hombro…

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —Burn trataba de escapar, las mordidas del otro le estaban haciendo verdadero daño y estaba seguro que de no alejarlo terminaría perdiendo al menos un par de milímetros de piel— ¡Ya basta! ¡Animal!

— El animal eres tú —soltó la piel del otro para responderle—, te dije que no respondería si tocabas mi cabello y lo has arrancado, asume las consecuencias.

Un poco asustado, Nagumo intentó inútilmente alejarse. Mientras retrocedía con nerviosismo, se topó con unas latas de pintura que lanzó para despistar al otro, cubriéndole por completo con varios tonos de azul y blanco que se deslizaban por encima de su ropa.

— Que problema —murmuró Suzuno mientras se iba quitando la ropa, que estaba chorreando pintura— ¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado que no debes ensuciar la ropa con pintura? —a medida que avanzaba, continuaba retirando las prendas de ropa que tenía encima hasta quedar tal y como llegó al mundo— ¿debería meterte mi pincel en la boca para ver si así aprendes un poco lo que es el arte?

— ¡Estás enfermo! —Exclamó Burn al ver cómo Gazel se acercaba en semejante estado— ¡Aléjate ahora!

— Hm… —La mirada de Suzuno era fría y parecía perdida en el infinito, cogió las otras cubetas de pintura que había cerca, una roja y otra amarilla— Antes has dicho que los lienzos no hablan ¿cierto?

Vació el contenido de las cubetas encima de su ahora _nuevo lienzo_, teniendo el cuidado de utilizar solo amarillo en su cuerpo y rojo para su cabello. Tenía que ir de acuerdo al molde, debía de combinar pero al mismo tiempo fusionarse en un degrade, y para eso era necesario mesclar ambas partes, para lo cual utilizó sus dedos en la zona del cuello, el punto exacto donde ambos tonos se encontraban en igual cantidad.

— ¡Suéltame! —Nagumo estaba furioso y apartó la mano del otro golpeándola con el brazo, se levantó con tanta estabilidad como pudo e intentó acercarse a la puerta, tropezando con el lienzo del suelo y cayendo sobre el mismo—.

Gazel se precipitó sobre el otro, y aprovechando que había caído de frente, se apoyó con suficiente fuerza como para acorralarle y retirar su ropa de a poco. Le dejó solo en ropa interior y comenzó a esparcir la pintura sobre las zonas que seguían intactas de su piel, no dejaría un solo centímetro de su cuerpo limpio…

— Quédate quieto —musitó mientras continuaba expandiendo el color en su espalda—, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero arte.

Con la respiración acelerada y un extraño cosquilleo alrededor de todo el cuerpo, los latidos de ambos se sincronizaron silenciosamente… sin que se dieran cuenta. Ambos dejaron de forzarse mutuamente y se recostaron en el lienzo, la molesta sensación que le abarcaba estaba consumiéndolos por completo y ya no sentían esa necesidad de matarse mutuamente.

Antes que lo notaran, estaban intercambiando saliva apasionadamente y los colores que los recubrían se fusionaban en distintos tonos. El verde esmeralda predominaba entre esos colores, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese color, pero su vista estaba nublada por las sensaciones que provocaban sus toques.

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, llegaron al clímax encima del cuadro. La tela estaba manchada con oleo azul, acrílico amarillo, un poco de sangre —por las mordidas de Suzuno— y… Una sustancia viscosa y blanquecina.

oOo

Seijirou Kira miraba su reloj estresado, caminando tan rápido como le era posible y apresurando el paso al otro hombre que le acompañaba.

— Los hemos encerrado por 24 horas allí adentro, seguro han intentado matarse y ahora están furiosos.

— Era necesario, además son adultos ¿qué tanto desastre podrían haber causado?

Kageyama sacó la llave de su bolsillo, la habitación que le había alquilado a Kira para ayudarle con sus dos diamantes en bruto era un lugar calmado con un buen sistema de seguridad. Tan pronto abrieron la puerta, quedaron impresionados al ver a los dos artistas cubiertos con pintura de pies a cabeza, vestidos con un par de uniformes del personal de limpieza que habían encontrado en el armario y jugando a las cartas frente a la puerta.

— Ah, ya han regresado —Suzuno les miró con toda la calma del mundo y se levantó del suelo—, espero que no les moleste, hemos tomado algo de ropa y este mazo de cartas que estaban en el armario.

— No hay… problema —Kira estaba sorprendido por la calma que ambos mantenían, contrastaba demasiado con el desastre de la habitación— ¿Han terminado el cuadro?

— Está allá —indicó Haruya, señalando hacia la pared donde reposaba el lienzo, el olor que se sentía al acercarse les provocó un poco de nauseas, pero al ver la imagen quedaron impresionados—.

— Esto es… —El mismo Kageyama, quien había visto obras de toda índole y tipo, se quedó boquiabierto ante esa mescolanza de colores, estilos y misterio—.

Esa fue la pintura que hicieron Gazel y Burn, bajo el pseudónimo de _Chaos. _ Y sería la primera, pero no iba a ser la última…


End file.
